


Nights

by tootired



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2077200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tootired/pseuds/tootired
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only if he knew what he was getting himself in to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Another fluffy Jojen :)) it's pretty much what happens before the morning and what happens the night before Jojen goes to Bran's house a certain day! I'm sorry if it doesn't entirely connect with Mornings, I wrote it at 5 a.m. Enjoy. :)

Jojen swore he was an insomniac. It was a struggle, he would thrash around in his bed, trying to get comfortable. Nothing worked. He would stir and shut his eyes, not being able to lull to sleep. It would be around 4 in the morning when he would usually decide not to fight it, walk down the stairs, and make himself something to drink. Jojen would decide between Sleepy Time tea or regular black coffee, his finger tips would brush past the package of coffee, his thoughts slipping to the boy he was in love with.

He knew he would pick the hot chocolate though. Even if the color of the beverage didn't match Bran's hair, anything in the night reminded him of Bran. Hell, the shade of chocolate could be the same tint as Bran's freckles that marked his face. But this happening in the morning was a usual routine too, it would just happened at Bran's house. The exception was the drink. He didn't need his thoughts to faultier when he was near the boy, too. Brandon, and Brandon, and Brandon.

Although, the cup Jojen used under all conditions to drink his 5 a.m. drink was a blue that matched the Stark's eyes. Deep and crisp, Jojen thought the only thing that would swim in the almost violent color was his drink. Nothing less than all of the blonde wished to be apart of the boy he was so deeply in love with.

He felt something dwell in him, a constant twist and a settlement that wasn't welcome. Jojen knew he would text Bran after he woke up, when he would text him, why, and he already knew what he would say. He only dreamed of important things that happened in the future and he never saw that Bran would return his feelings.

Yet, Bran was the most important thing that happened to him, he thought he deserved to know ahead if he could live easily or love uneasily. Love doesn't work that way. Jojen would just have to wait till the morning to see what would happen. He could only wish the next day he knew what he was getting himself into.

 

The Reed would still be awake at 10 o'clock when everything happened.


End file.
